


Welcome To My Virtuality

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie being a tease, F/F, Fingering, Gaming, Lena getting more than she bargained for, Lena the game tester, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Someone stop me, Tracer | Lena Oxton - Freeform, VR Porn, VR simulation, Virtual Reality, Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix - Freeform, Widowtracer, blindfold but not really, sight denial, sin - Freeform, tracemaker, what have I created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: She gasped. “Oh, fuck-”“Someone’s having fun,” a voice next to her ear chuckled.Wait, what?The woman in her game still spoke to her in French, who else could have-I know that voice.(In which virtual reality sure is realistic.)





	Welcome To My Virtuality

**Author's Note:**

> ... So, in all honesty, I don't know why or how I thought of this idea. I've never even used a VR headset. This was supposed to be more of a crack fic than actual smut, BUT HERE WE ARE. 
> 
> Big shout out to Nox (Sheut) for helping me through the smut bits, because good lord, I suck. Thanks to smokeopossum for beta reading, you're an absolute gem! And lastly, thanks to Bzarcher and Mira for the French translations, you guys are wicked.

Lena hadn't even needed the alarm she'd set the night before to wake up that morning, instead, waking up before it.

 

It was a Monday, not her favourite day of the week, but today brought a package of fun in the mail and god, had she been waiting all of last week for this. All thanks to her new job which she'd landed two weeks previously, giving her the shiny new title of 'Video Game Tester’. The job paid well and the hours were spent in the comfort of her own home, only leaving for the occasional meetings she'd have to attend to give her opinions on each game.

 

Lena had always loved games, been brought up on so many classics as a child; the job seemed perfectly fitting for her.

 

She chucked back the duvet and leaped from the bed, flinging herself at the dresser to throw on a clean tank top and shorts before dashing through her bedroom door. Lena hurdled her way down the stairs in her haste to make it to the front door, barely noticing her grumpy roommate making coffee in the kitchen.

 

“Mornin’, Amé!” she called out.

 

She got a mumbled response which made her grin, giving the taller woman a mock salute over her shoulder. Amélie was rarely welcoming in the mornings, at least, not without her coffee first; black, no sugar. Even the thought of it left a weird tang in her mouth- Lena needed at least two sugars and a quarter of milk to make that coffee drinkable.

 

Coming up to the front door, Lena waited for the postman to drop off the goods and sat cross-legged on the floor, knees bouncing as she kept her eyes on the letter box. Any time now.

 

Lena hardly had to wait ten minutes before a resounding knock at the door had her jumping up and throwing herself at the door - which she could barely open due to her eagerness - clicking the lock open and sticking her head out of the gap.

 

A man in blue and red uniform stood there with a large box, the name 'Miss Lena Oxton’ stood out in black lettering at the top.

 

“Package for a Miss Oxton?” he asked, pulling out a small black box and pen for her digital signature.

 

“Yes!”

 

Her fingers shook from excitement.

 

She was pretty sure that her signature looked nothing like it was supposed to, she hardly cared as man passed over the package for her to take.

 

“Cheers, mate!”

 

She bounded back through the door, shutting it with a light tap of her foot as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

_Breakfast first._

 

Lena heaved the box onto the kitchen table before fetching a knife from the cutlery drawer to bust it open. She carefully cut through the sellotape holding the package together then ripped apart the side flaps to dig her hands into the polystyrene balls. Her fingers grazed across a few hard cases and a smooth device. Puzzled, she pushed her way past the styrofoam and pulled whatever it was out, jaw dropping from what she found.

 

“No way…”

 

Inside was a brand spanking new virtual reality headset, along with a bunch of wires, a motion sensor camera, and a handful of VR games. The headset had barely hit the shelves and here she was with one in hand! Even Amélie had become curious, shuffling her way over to the counter and sitting down at the kitchen island, purple coffee mug in hand.

 

“Your first tester is a VR headset?” She asked, the disbelief apparent in her voice as she looked down at the device in Lena's hand.

 

Amélie wasn't as big on gaming as Lena was, but she knew a thing or two thanks to Lena herself and her gamer friends. It was quite often that she would find the shorter woman glued to the TV, controller in hand and with her two friends, Lúcio and Hana.

 

After months of avoiding, she began secretly watching from the kitchen doorway with a smile on her face. It became amusing to see the trio play their multiplayer games together, Hana beating the both of them by a mile as usual. It was the look on Lena's face that caught her attention, however; tongue sticking out in concentration and her freckled cheeks flushed a pretty pink colour from earlier raging. It was cute.

 

“Seems like it!” Lena replied happily, bringing Amélie out of her thoughts. “Wonder what games I've been given.” She dug around the bottom of the box, fingers brushing aside the white plastic bits to find another smaller box. She pulled it out and quickly went to work on cutting it open.

 

Inside the rectangular box was a number of big hit games, a few she knew that Hana had already preordered a while back. She grinned widely. _Hana's gonna die when she finds out._

 

“What on earth is _that,”_ the taller woman questioned, pointing at the last case under the pile with a perfectly painted fingernail. When Lena pulled it out, her expression turned horrified at the type of game she'd been given.

 

The glossy cover of the game case featured quite an _interesting_ picture to say the least; a pair of women dressed in questionable clothing - if you could even call it that - apparently having fun from the looks on their faces. It wasn't until she noticed one of the women had her hand down the other’s knickers - no wonder she looked happy. At the top, the name ‘Cockulus Rift’ stood out in curly black text. Lena’s cheeks burned as Amélie struggled to hold in a laugh next to her.

 

“Not funny!” Lena huffed, shoving her. “This can't be… they can't expect me to actually play this, can they?”

 

“Looks like they can, _chérie.”_ she cooed. “I have work, you'll have the house to yourself.” She smirked.

 

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing…” Lena said, hiding her reddening face.

 

She heard Amélie chuckle lowly next to her. “Perhaps you'll have fun?”

 

“I doubt that…” she mumbled under her breath.

 

Amélie swilled the dregs of her coffee before downing the last few mouthfuls, then set her mug down and hopped down from her bar stool. She checked the clock on the side wall - not far from where they were sitting - which read 8:30, time to leave for work.

 

The French woman sauntered over to the front door and plucked her smart black peacoat from the coat rack, hiking it over her shoulders. She pulled her long ponytail out from underneath, letting it fall behind her back like silk.

 

“I'll be back in a few hours, that should give you enough time for whatever you get up to,” she told the shorter woman, grabbing her bag from the hook as well as her keys. She threw a wicked grin over her shoulder at the door.

 

“Don't have _too_ much fun without me,” she chuckled, and with that, she left without another word, leaving Lena standing there dumbfounded with her ears burning from the woman's meaning.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Lena had managed to hook up the new gear to her PlayStation in the living room. She adjusted the camera on top of the television cabinet before turning the console on with a beep, noticing the thin wires that were sat on the console had lit up and began changing colours.

 

She'd spread the game cases across the floor, kneeling down by the TV to decide which ones she wanted to try out first, deliberately not looking at the porn game which she'd placed further away. Instead, she opted for an action adventure game, one which she hadn't heard of before.

 

After a few hours of immersive gameplay, Lena decided to take a small break, pushing the headset off her face and setting it down on the settee next to her, as well as pulling the wire pads from her hands. At first, it took a little getting used to the feeling of being off balance, but the motion sickness that had washed over her was now thankfully gone.

 

Still, the ill feeling had been well worth it. The advanced system had a much better camera, panning around at a 360° view, and the beautiful graphics were so realistic she got the feeling of actually being _there._ She sat back and smiled to herself, thinking this job was perfect for her - at least until her gaze flicked over to the lone game case resting _innocently_ atop the cabinet.

 

She leaned forward, resting her elbows against her knees, eyes narrowed warily at the game as if it would jump up and bite her. Lena knew she'd have to play it eventually.

 

“No way ‘round this I suppose…” she grumbled to herself.

 

Perhaps she could play it quickly? All she needed was to give work a quick summary and her opinion, not much else was required. If she gave more on the other games, it'd hopefully be plenty of feedback.

 

Lena pushed herself off the sofa and slowly dragged her way closer to the TV, delaying the inevitable and silently wishing Amélie would come home and save her from having to play.

 

Of course, that didn't happen.

 

She swiped up the game and picked at the plastic wrapping, digging a nail underneath to rip it open. With a sigh, Lena opened the case to find more scantily clad women on the disc. They'd even included a mini booklet on the side, how thoughtful.

 

Lena quickly crouched down to place the disc into the drive slot, glancing at the front door every so often for any signs of her roommate coming home. When it became obvious that she wouldn't, Lena groaned and slumped back against the settee cushions in defeat before placing the headset back on and putting the electrodes back on her fingers and knuckles before starting.

 

The menu looked exactly how you'd expect it to look: a quick startup with the setting changes and brightness adjustments, and suggesting she take a practice run. Curious, she raised a hand to press the digital button for the tutorial. The screen lit up and showed a pretty young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, possibly in her late twenties, dressed in everyday clothing. So far, it didn't seem as bad as the cover let on.

 

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all?_

 

She turned her head and noticed a menu strip on the side, holding a large number of sections; among them, she could see tabs called 'positions’ and ‘customisation’. Intrigued, Lena waved over the former button and her eyes widened at the large list of different sex positions she had the choice of.

 

A faint blush crept across her cheeks, dusting the skin a light pink colour under the headset. Her hand hovered over one of them hesitantly before pressing it with a wired finger. The woman on the screen was instantly pulled into the position she chose, as if by invisible strings - and how the hell did that even look doable by an actual human? The woman's leg had been raised at an odd angle, her limbs sticking out in weird places. It made Lena laugh.

 

She picked another position, this one pushing the woman down on the bed, tits down and arse in the air. Lena swiveled the camera around to get a better look, huffing out an unimpressed scoff as she clicked out of the tab, going straight into character customisation.

 

This, she was impressed with.

 

There were so many different sliders and options to choose from, ranging from hundreds of skintone colours to how baggy or tight her clothing could go. Anything you could think of changing, this game had it. They really went all out... it surpassed the many games that Hana had her play, so far at least.

 

Two hours later, Lena found herself placing the final touches of her character. She tilted her head to the side, as if the new angle would give her a better view. She'd given her female character a tall, slightly muscular physique, along with inky dark blue hair that hung from a high ponytail and sharp golden eyes. Her pretty face was all sharp angles and high cheekbones, dark purple lipstick painted her pouty lips.

 

She could even choose a nationality for the woman, and of course, she chose French, her favourite language. Amélie knew it too - she relished the opportunity to tease Lena with it every chance she got.

 

At the thought of Amé, Lena frowned.

 

Now she thought about it, there was something… oddly familiar about her creation.

 

But it wasn't until the woman spoke in her smooth, sultry accent that Lena realised she sounded _a lot_ like her tall, broody roommate. She flushed a deep red as she looked over the woman; even her hair and eyes were the same colour, not to mention how she held herself, all tall and elegant.

 

She'd actually managed to make a close replica of the real Amélie.

 

_Fuck._

 

Did she really want to see a fake version of Amélie in that way? It felt weird, like a betrayal somehow. _Wrong._ Lena couldn't even bring herself to save the character and switch over to the game start. Even if her roommate would flirt with her, this wasn't her. It wasn't right, she couldn't, _wouldn't,_ betray her trust like that.

 

Lena tabbed out of the character creation and instead opened up the character selector. There she found a large range of premade ladies to choose from instead. She settled on a pretty woman with short, messy jet black hair and narrowed dark green eyes.

 

Oh but of course, she decided on keeping the French accent.

 

She powered up the start of the game, finding her character in a light, spacious bedroom, lounging on the crisp purple sheets of a four poster bed. She let her eyes wander around the room, impressed by the realistic graphics. Lena had to hand it to the developers, they really knew how to design the perfect scene.

 

At first she was more impressed by the graphics of the room; how the see-through curtains fluttered in the breeze from the open French doors, the little specks of dust on the side table, how the light reflected off each wall. Every little detail had her goggle in awe. She finally settled her gaze upon her customized character, reclined lazily against the fluffy white cushions.

 

The game told her to walk over to the bed, so she did, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. She looked down, seeing that her in game self had hands which moved in accordance to her own. Lena _also_ noticed a slim pink toy between her legs that she hadn't seen before. She blinked, watching it jiggle as she moved her hips. Lena wasn't new to strap-ons, but she hadn't expected to find it there.

 

Focusing back on the instructions, it told her to choose a position from the side menu, which made her roll her eyes. If the other positions were anything to go by, she wouldn't be impressed. She chose one she hadn't seen before and in an instant, it moved her character to lay on her back, propped up by those cushions, with one of her hands resting against her soft stomach while the other stroked lightly over her thigh.

 

She had to admit, that one wasn't half bad.

 

Lena switched to automatic gameplay, wanting to simply watch and see what the virtual woman would do. She watched as the woman's lips curled upwards, fingers dancing closer to her underwear. The index finger on her other hand curled in a come-hither gesture, which Lena happily obliged.

 

Once closer, the woman sat up, wrapping her fingers around the pink toy between Lena's legs, lightly stroking the length as she gripped her hip with the other and leant down to place kisses over her abdomen, all while keeping her eyes on Lena's.

 

Lena’s breathing hitched. Even though she knew it wasn't real, she could almost feel the sensation of lips against her skin. That didn't stop the arousal build up as her eyes locked on the hand stroking her.

 

_Fuck it._

 

She let her fingers dip into her shorts, sliding under the elastic waistband, thankful she hadn't decided on wearing any knickers underneath. She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief as her fingers grazed over her heated lips, unsurprised to find a sticky wetness coating them already.

 

Her digits became slick as she swiftly moved the pads of her fingers in circles, keeping her eyes trained on the virtual hand between her legs. One finger pushed through her folds to gently prod over her throbbing clit, rubbing the sensitive little button slowly to draw out the sensations a little longer. Her in-game hand had moved to stroke the toy while her hips jerked forward, pushing the toy further into the woman's pumping fist.

 

The woman cooed at her with a string of French words, none that she really understood but that didn't matter much. Her virtual playmate trailed her lips lower and gave the toy a tentative lick, making Lena push it firmly against the woman's tongue. Even though it was fake and pink, there was something about it that made her toes curl.

 

She gasped. “Oh, _fuck-”_

 

“Someone’s having fun,” a voice next to her ear chuckled.

 

Wait, what?

 

The woman in her game still spoke to her in French, who else could have- _I know that voice._

 

Lena stiffened, eyes wide and cheeks burning. She went to take the headset off before slender fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She tried with the other hand without success, having the sticky hand pinned to the settee cushions. Lena clamped her thighs together tightly with nothing else to look at apart from the VR game.

 

But god, did she want to take it off the device and see Amélie instead.

 

“Didn't get off fast enough?” She asked teasingly.

 

Lena was pretty sure she could fry a couple eggs on each cheek considering how hot they felt.

 

“What does it look like?” Lena growled through gritted teeth.

 

Amélie tutted and pulled the hand that Lena had had buried between her legs towards herself. “You're certainly wet enough,” she observed.

 

“Tell me somethin’ I don't knnn _oh my godd_ -” her speech completely left her as she felt a hot wet tongue swirl around the tips of her fingers before a vise of heat closed around them. Amélie hummed around her digits, teeth lightly scraping them as she sucked lightly before pulling away with a lewd _pop_. Whatever Lena was going to say next completely died on her tongue as her brain short-circuited.

 

“You were saying something, chérie?” Amélie asked. Lena could hear the smirk in her stupidly attractive voice.The woman released her wrist and slipped her fingers between Lena’s wet ones, interlocking them together.

 

“U-um…could you just… the headset-” she pleaded. Lena tried to lift her other hand upwards, only to have its fingers locked with the other woman’s and dragged back down.

 

A chuckle. “I don’t think so,” she replied, pinning both of her hands next to her head. Lena felt cool breath against her cheek as Amélie leaned in close enough for her to smell the perfume she wore- strong and mouthwatering. “Keep the headset on, I intend to enjoy this,” she purred in her ear.

 

She felt the settee underneath her dip as an extra body climbed over hers and a pair of muscular thighs straddled her own, lips trailed from her cheek to her jawline, peppering the skin with kisses as they made their way to her neck. Meanwhile, Lena watched as the virtual woman in front of her wrapped her tongue around the fake toy between her legs. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut as she groaned, arching into Amélie’s touch. Between having the ghost sensations of the game at her crotch and the real sensations of her… roommate? Could Lena even call her that now? What did this make them?

 

As the woman above her started to grind her hips over her too-thin shorts, she decided she didn’t care enough to ask.

 

“Guide me,” Amélie breathed hotly against Lena's neck, hips still rolling into hers. “tell me what she’s doing.”

 

Lena struggled to crack her eyes open enough to see what was on the VR screen. By now, her virtual creation had removed the toy and started to slowly place kisses over the inside of her thigh.

 

Above her, Amélie stopped her motions completely, her lips just hovering over Lena's jaw, waiting for an answer.

 

So _that's_ how she wanted to play this.

 

“I- she's… kissin’ my thigh,” Lena stuttered, thankful she couldn't see the look on Amélie’s face. She wasn't sure she could handle the smugness.

 

“Already?” The woman above her asked, and Lena wanted to smack that grin that she could feel skimming over her skin. “I suppose I should follow, hm?”

 

Before Lena could reply, Amélie lifted herself from the sofa and shimmied her way down her body, kneeling at her feet and letting go of her hands to pull down Lena's soaked shorts with one quick swipe.

 

As subtly as she could manage with her eyes covered, Lena tried to raise her hands to take off the VR set.

 

“Take the headset off, and I'll stop,” Amélie warned. Lena froze, hands midway towards taking off the device. She lowered them slowly to rest in her lap, covering what little she could without the shorts.

 

“I wanna see you… please?” Lena pleaded, trying and failing to not sound so desperate.

 

“Not yet,” she purred, placing her hands over Lena's knees, “be a good girl and I'll think about it.” Amélie began parting her legs slowly. “Now, let me see you,” she requested. Lena couldn't help but scoff at that, moving her hands to rest at her sides. After parting her legs, Amélie glanced down at her pretty pink prize. Lena’s lips _glistened_ from how wet she was, and Amélie was proud of the fact that she could cause that much of a reaction.

 

“Are you just gonna stare at my bits or get stuck in, love?” The shorter woman huffed impatiently, which earned her a chuckle.

 

“As you wish, _chérie.”_

 

Plump lips lightly grazed the side of Lena's knee, barely touching the skin as they dragged closer to her inner thigh, leaving behind a burning trail. Lena already felt as if she were on fire, and the French woman hadn't even started! She remembered the deep purple lipstick Amélie had been wearing this morning and groaned - her neck and thighs would be covered in lipstick marks, which only made her throb harder.

 

Without stopping, the taller woman gently gripped the underside of Lena's thigh and lifted it over her shoulder - lips still brushing over the freckled flesh, sucking the skin between her nipping teeth and leaving dark purple smudges as often as she could, knowing Lena would appreciate it later.

 

Amélie paused. “Do I need to keep asking you what she's doing?” She asked, idly trailing her fingers over Lena's other thigh, raking her black nails across the pink skin.

 

Lena sucked in a breath and tried to pay more attention to what she could see, instead of what she could feel - but those fingers stroking along her thigh weren't helping. She hadn't realised a choice wheel had popped up while she wasn't paying full attention, and the game had been waiting for her to make a decision.

 

According to the instructions on the side, she had to speak one of the phrases given on the decision wheel to continue. Lena frowned and looked over the choice sentences she'd been given, a bit alarmed over the dialogue she had to choose from:

 

_“I want you to speak French between my legs.”_

_~_

_“Je veux que tu me baiser.”_

~

_“Take me from behind.”_

_~_

_“Scissor me timbers.”_

_~_

_“Doigte-moi.”_

 

 

“You’ve gotta be kiddin'...I can't say _these!”_ Lena exclaimed as she watched the VR screen.

 

_“Quoi?”_

 

“This- _god awful_ game wants me to...” she trailed off, shaking her head and mumbling under her breath. Her cheeks impossibly redder than before.

 

She felt teeth pinch her thigh which made her yelp. “Lena, you are not making any sense.”

 

“The game,” she explained, “it’s… given me dialogue options to… um, say to the VR.” She finished and fidgeted with the wires stuck to her fingers.

 

A short laugh escape the woman's lips. “This I can't wait to hear,” she teased.

 

“Oi, 'nuff of that! This is embarrassing enough as it is!”

 

She heard a muffled chuckle and felt soft fingers rub over the pinched area on her thigh. _“Désolé._ Do carry on.”

 

Lena grumbled under her breath before focusing back to the game screen. She’d have to choose one sooner or later, best to get it over with really. With a sigh, she reached up to pull out the mini microphone, thankful she wouldn't be able to see her roommate's reaction.

 

“I… want you to speak French between my legs,” she managed to stammer out, waiting for a reaction.

 

Amélie grinned wickedly. “Was that you telling the game, or _me_?” she asked, while resting her cheek against a sweaty thigh.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , uh…? Both, if I'm bein’ honest?”

 

“Hm, _t_ _u me fais mouiller_ _.”_ she purred directly over Lena's heated lips.

 

Lena twitched and was pretty sure she felt another wave of arousal flood between her legs. “So _unfair_ ,” she whined.

 

“I'm getting impatient, _chérie_. Is the game going forward?”

 

Lena scoffed. _She_ was getting impatient? What about her? The one with the hot french roommate between her legs, still waiting to get off? She didn't say that out aloud. She focused back to the screen and found that the game had moved on from her decision. The virtual woman had hooked both legs over her shoulders, gripping the tops as she buried her face between them.

 

Lena blinked. “Well, _she_ wasted no time faffin’ around,” she stated.

 

She heard Amélie chuckle lightly. "Is that so?"

  
  
Her breath hitched as a hot, wet tongue dragged up from her knee, lightly circling the hickies, reaching higher and higher until... it was gone. Puffs of air chilled the wet trail starting at her knee.

 

"It's a shame," Amélie said almost conversationally, licking up again, stopping right between Lena's legs and breathing hotly, sending a shiver through her, "I am a fan of the slow build." She pulled away once again, leaving Lena panting as she started licking down the other leg.

 

Lena thumped her head back onto the pillow. "Amé," she groaned, hands clenched at the side, resisting the temptation to rip off the headset, "please." 

 

She felt Amélie sit back slightly, and she whined. "Please what, chérie?"

 

Lena grit her teeth. “You _know_ what!”

 

“Hm, can’t say I do. You’ll have to be more specific.”

 

She struggled in the war between embarrassment and dignity, that she quickly lost as she felt Amélie lightly kiss her lips, barely touching before going back to teasing the skin of her thigh.

 

This woman would be the death of her.

 

“ _Please_ , stop being a tease and just fuck me already!” she groaned. Lena could feel the other woman shaking with laughter against her.

 

“Well, seeing as you asked so _nicely,_ ” she purred and gripped Lena's legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the sofa before delving into her slick folds.

 

Lena squeaked, grasping at the sofa pillows as she felt a slippery tongue flatten itself over her heated center, licking a slow hot trail up to her clit before coming back down, worming its way through her lips for a taste. It swirled inside, poking and prodding, searching and exploring. She heard Amé groan as her tongue lapped at the tangy taste she had to offer.

 

Blunt fingernails dug sharply into her thighs as Amélie’s nose nuzzled against Lena's little tuft of hair and her tongue flicked over her little bundle of nerves.

 

She reached out, grasping at the French woman's long ponytail. “C-christ! Give a girl a bit of warning, love!” she gasped, tugging at the silky hair between her fingertips, earning herself a low moan from those pretty purple lips. Lena shuddered, feeling the vibrations against her clit.

 

Lips enclosed around the hood of her clit and sucked, slowly at first, tongue flicking every so often, making her groan quietly. She felt the slight smirk of Amélie’s teasing lips against her skin as the woman hummed contently.

 

Lena barely noticed the her VR character gripping her in-game hips to hold her down. Her virtual hand had followed the wires she wore and ended up grasping onto that short mop of hair the woman had. Her clutch tightened on Amélie’s and she noticed the game did the same. A breathy laugh blew against her lips and jolted her from the screen.

 

"Needy girl," Amélie whispered, and Lena groaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut.

 

Amélie turned her attention back to Lena's clit, which now stood out proudly from under its hood. She pulled back a fraction, much to Lena's dismay, and let her fingers caress the wet mess between her thighs, pushing past the folds to rub a single finger over the stiff little button, before dipping down to tease her entrance.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Amé,” she whined as the finger easily slid inside, embarrassed knowing how soaking wet her roommate made her. Smiling lips kissed their way slowly across her sweaty thigh, skimming over her folds to latch back over her clit. She felt Amélie hum and the finger drew out slowly before easing back inside with a second, stretching deliciously, curling upwards against her front wall.

 

Lena gasped as those exploring fingers so easily found _that spot,_ which made her come undone, hips jerking as she humped Amélie’s face desperately. Amélie picked up the pace, hungrily licking Lena’s sensitive clit with her flicking tongue, thrusting her fingers faster.

 

Without missing a beat, Lena reached up and ripped the headset off, relieved to feel the cool air hit her hot face as her eyes quickly found Amélie kneeling between her thighs, groaning and clenching when she realised they were absolutely _covered_ in purple lipstick smudges and bites. She watched as Amélie’s tongue and fingers worked relentlessly to make her come, the lower half of her face _drenched_ from her arousal.

 

Golden coloured eyes caught her own, giving her slow and deliberate wink as her hot tongue ran flatly over her lips.

 

That was all it took.

 

Lena’s eyes widened and she gripped the dark silky hair tightly in her fist, tugging Amélie’s face closer as she rode the waves of her orgasm, walls clenching tightly around slender fingers as her hips rolled jerkily against the French woman’s face. She choked out a laughing cry as her thighs twitched with aftershocks. Amélie placed one last kiss over her wet folds before crawling back over Lena’s lap, leaning up to give her a slow, filthy kiss. Lena whimpered against her, happy to finally kiss Amélie and _oh god_ she could taste her own arousal on her lips.

 

Strong thighs straddled her once more and her eyes fluttered shut as she bumped her nose playfully against Amélie’s, sighing happily as Amé nipped at her bottom lip.

 

“So, did I match up to your game, _chérie_?” she asked, brushing her lips lightly over Lena’s.

 

Lena grinned and looked at Amélie. "Far surpassed."  She moved slightly, and it was Amélie's turn to shiver as a hand teasingly drifted down between her legs.

  
"So, you got anything else planned today?"

  
" _Non_."

" _Perfect._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun thinking up a name of for the VR game, smokeopossum is to thank for Cockulus Rift! 
> 
> Here are the rest we ended up with:  
> VRotica  
> Vive Vibe  
> virtual vibrations  
> nude reality  
> VRogenous Zone  
> Virtual Affairs  
> VRendezvous


End file.
